Second Chances: Dream A Little Dream
by jtbwriter
Summary: When A Fortuneteller's predictions come true, will the Simons face a dark future? All reviews constructive criticism appreciated.
1. Default Chapter

Second Chances: Dream A Little Dream  
A Simon and Simon/Six Million Dollar Man Crossover Story  
  
When a fortuneteller's predictions come true, will  
the Simons face a dark future? (This is a work of fiction. No money is being made on it, and the characters are owned by Universal  
and are only being borrowed for a little while. .)  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Ok, Ricky, time for Uncle Rick to say bye-bye", Linda cooed at her son, interrupting his uncle's attempt to bring up a burp.  
  
"You're no fun, Linda, I was just getting started," he pretended to grumble, handing over the four-month old to his mother. A.J. came down the hall, then embraced Linda as he grabbed his jacket. "See you later, Ricky, be a good boy." he leaned over and kissed the top of his head, then ducked as a little fist grabbed for his nose.  
  
"Attaboy, little guy, you show your daddy who's boss!" he grinned, then moved away from his brother's half-hearted swat. Linda just shook her head, "You two behave yourselves, I made Laurie promise you wouldn't eat too much junk at the carnival."  
  
"Darling, I won't, I take no credit for iron stomach here!" A.J. teased, coming back for one more kiss. His brother laughed, then bussed his sister-in-law's cheek. "Thanks, honey, for letting me feed Ricky. I'll drop A.J. off in time for dinner, we should be done by then."  
  
Climbing into Rick's truck, the brothers drove off as Linda waved goodbye. Re-entering the house, she looked into the face of their son. "Hey, little one, you don't know how lucky you are, you have the best daddy and uncle in the whole world. I bet they win at least one prize for you at the games!"  
  
Entering the highway, A.J. got out the directions for their assignment, as Rick tried to balance his thermos of coffee while playing with the radio. "Ok, little brother, who's our contact with the carny group?" he asked, giving up on the music stations and leaving it on a talk show.  
  
"Ronny Bing, the head of Bing Brothers, he's going to be the only one who knows we're not local help. We meet him at the carnival office, Laurie's already there and she'll see us in the parking lot. Remember, I'm Tom Smith and you're Rick Smith, the roustabouts from Tech Time." A.J. added. Rick smirked, "And who is Laurie this time?"  
  
A.J. laughed, "You had to ask, Linda loaned her that red wig so she's Helga, Valkrie of the Sideshow. Bing thinks the till tapping is an inside job, so she's subbing for some girl who got a job at Circus, Circus." Rick did a spit take, coffee flying all over his shirt.  
  
"Oh great, I finally got rid of "Cousin Margaret" for "Helga", sheesh!" he groaned, setting his beverage down and blotting the coffee off his front. His brother smiled, "All's fair, Rick, I had to listen to that accent for two days, you only have the Norwegian goddess for one!"  
  
Reluctantly, Rick grinned, this might not be a bad assignment after all. At least he'd get his fill of candied apples and popcorn.  
  
Finally arriving at the suburban park hosting the city carnival, Rick followed the signs for employee parking, then pulled up near the trailers labeled "Bing Brothers, Inc."  
  
A short redhead walked toward them, and both Simons eyes widened at the leather-clad outfit she wore. "Velcome, I am Helga," she said loudly, then coming face to face with her husband and brother-in-law, giggled, "what do you think?"  
  
Rick took a deep breath, "Sweetheart, you look, uh, wow!" He took in the low-scooped top and mini-warrior skirt, then meeting Laurie's eyes, turned red, saying "I thought I had trouble with the blonde!"  
  
A.J. elbowed his brother, "Don't mind him, honey, you look great. He just doesn't want to fight off guys all day. Have you met Bing yet?" Laurie nodded, smiling at the two of them. "Yes, he's waiting to see you guys now. He gave me a list of employees who have access to the cash drawers each night. I walked around their booths, and I noticed two of them have extra side slits near the parking lot side. " Handing the paper to her husband, she caught sight of two tent pole workers eyeing them, then loudly proclaimed, "Come see Helga at the sideshow, we get to know each other better!"  
  
Turning around, she strode ahead of them toward the big top, leaving Rick and A.J. ready to bust with laughter. "Don't say it, don't even breathe it, A.J.", the older Simon sputtered, following her to the owner's office.  
  
Checking in with Ronny Bing, the brothers got much the same information as Laurie had, with an additional bonus; the security guard for the ticket office had been found dead a few minutes before, and the receipts for the rides were missing.  
  
"I had to call Phoenix P.D., Captain Johnson has a unit on its way and the coroner is right behind them. I need to keep this quiet, good thing the midway doesn't open until 1 pm today.," the heavy-set man said. Collapsing into his chair, he stared at the Simons. "You two are my last hope, any more funds go missing and my corporate bosses will take over and run this outfit into the ground." A.J. pulled out a pad and pen, "We'll do our best, Mr. Bing, do you know who was the last person to see your guard?  
  
"Yeah, Sniffy the Clown, he had a cup of coffee with George, that's the guard. He'd been with us for several years, in fact this was his last stop with us, wanted to retire to the desert he said." Bing replied, wiping his face with a bandanna.  
  
Just then, a knock sounded on the office door, then Captain Ron stuck his head in. "Mr. Bing." he inquired, then seeing the brothers, smiled. "Hey guys, bad news travels fast, huh?"  
  
The owner looked puzzled, "Captain, you know these investigators?" The policeman nodded, "I've worked with them several times, they're the best. A.J., how did you two get here so fast?"  
  
The younger Simon filled him in on their case, then added, "We have a third partner this case, her name is Helga and she's working the Midway." The captain glanced at Rick, then his mouth twitched. "Helga, huh, what is she, a redhead this time?"  
  
He nodded, "Yeah, wait til' you see her. I thought Margaret was too much, she's got her topped!" He turned back to Bing, "Do you want to take Captain Johnson to the murder site, while A.J. and I start work?"  
  
"Yeah, only come take a look at George first, there's something funny about the way he dropped when shot," the carny boss told him.  
  
Going around the trailers and cutting through the deserted midway, the four men wound their way to the Fun Zone. Stopping behind one of the ticket booths, Rick and A.J. spotted the sheet-clad body wedged in the back door. As Captain Ron carefully lifted the covering, the two P.I.'s noticed the awkward position of the upper body. "Captain," Rick pointed to the lower arm almost tucked under the side of the corpse. Kneeling down, Captain Ron surveyed the position of the limbs, then standing, told one of his officers "Take every picture necessary of the way the body was dumped."  
  
"Dumped?", Bing repeated, as if in shock." "Yes, I'm afraid your guard was shot elsewhere then dropped off here. I'm going to need the whereabouts of all your employees from 8am on," the Captain informed him. Just as he was about to cover over the body, A.J. was struck by the funny color of the underside of the nails on the security guard. "Rick, look at this, I think George here might still be able to tell us who killed him".  
  
The policeman glanced at both of them, then calling over his forensics team, told them to take scrapings under the guards' nails, then call him when and if an identification of the material was made.  
  
Walking back to the midway with Captain Ron, he informed the Carnival owner that the area behind the ticket booths was to be secured until all evidence was collected. Agreeing, Bing left the three friends to make the necessary arrangements.  
  
Rick looked at the Captain, "This was just supposed to be a simple case of missing money, looks like someone was about to be found out." Just then a loud voice was heard, demanding to be let go. Recognizing "Helga's" accent, Rick ran towards the sideshow aisle, followed by his brother and Captain Ron. Just as they got to the canvas entrance, a man came sailing out of the tented area, landing right in front of the policeman. Jumping to his feet, the costumed performer yelled, "You don't say no to Zando without payment!" 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Grabbing him before he could take off, Captain Ron snarled at "Zando", "You'd better clarify that remark, mister, otherwise you might have a few questions to answer downtown."  
  
As the policeman talked to the performer, Rick and A.J. went around the back of the tent and found Laurie, wig askew, sitting on the stage and trying to flex her hand. Her husband dropped to his knee, "Sweetheart, are you all right, what happened?"  
  
Startled, she glanced up at him. "Rick, I'm sorry, I hope I didn't blow it! That Zando, he's the knife thrower; he tried to put a move on me and when he kept putting his hands on my shoulders, I hit him. He wrenched my hand behind my back and started to drag me off the stage, so I kicked him then punched him under the chin."  
  
Rick got up then sat on the stage next to her, "Darlin', you didn't blow it, if we play it right none of the guys will try anything around you now! What I don't like is that a security guard was killed a little while ago, somebody doesn't want to be found out. Maybe we ought to pull you out now."  
  
Laurie shook her head, "I'm ok, I just got scared, that's all. Like you said, I don't think anyone's going to mess with me now. Where's Zando now?"  
  
A.J. smiled as he helped her to her feet. "Captain Ron is with him, he's absolutely livid. He knows you're here, let me fix your wig for you and we'll let him know you're ok, honey." Letting "Helga" walk out first, Rick and A.J. followed to find Zando being taken away in handcuffs, Captain Ron turned and getting a good look at the redhead, approached her as she told him in character, "Helga doesn't put up with stuff!"  
  
The smile left his face when he got a look at her swollen hand, then quietly asked Laurie, "Honey, did Zando do that to you?" She nodded, then told him of her encounter with the performer. "I'm all right, Captain Ron, I want to stay at least until we get an idea of who's behind this." she added pleadingly.  
  
The Captain gazed at her, then said, "Only until tonight, then I want Rick to take you home and we'll take over the investigation." He turned to the brothers, "agreed?"  
  
A.J. nodded, "Agreed." At that Rick and A.J. went to report to the midway boss, and Laurie bid goodbye to the Captain, returning to her platform to get ready for the first round of performances.  
  
Checking in with a burly muscle man named Stokes, the brothers soon found themselves running from booth to booth, setting up and moving canvas and wood frames.  
  
Rick caught their co-workers giving them strange looks from time to time, until Bing himself came by and reminded the "Smiths" that their time card needed to be signed off before they left for the day.  
  
"Oh, temps." the carny worker next to Rick muttered after the boss man left. The older Simon finished stacking boxes of prizes on a forklift, then turned to the man. "So that's why I've been getting the fisheye, huh?" he bluntly told the worker.  
  
Flushing red, the man nodded. "Sorry, Smith, but when two new guys come in right after a guy's found dead, well, talk happens." "Yeah, I guess it did look funny, but when the agency calls to offer you work, you don't bargain for a dead body too." Rick said. The other worker held out his hand, "John Dayton, Bing Brothers."  
  
Rick shook it, "Rick Smith, Temp Time, the blond's my brother Tom. We both got laid off the same time; glad this place doesn't have a no family rule." Just then the music came on over the loudspeakers, loud enough to discourage any further conversation. Looking over at his brother, Rick realized he was mixing well with the other group of workers loading the refreshment wagons. When the lunch break was called, he was only too happy to nonchalantly wander over to the lunch wagon, grab the hot dog, popcorn and soda they were each allocated and park himself on a picnic table. As A.J. came over, he saw that Rick was already half-way finished with his lunch. "Guess you were hungry?" he teased, pulling a candied apple out of his lunchbox and putting it in front of his brother.  
  
Rick swallowed the last of his hot dog, "Thanks, little brother, where did you get it?" "From Helga, I think she's got a thing for you!" he returned, laughing. "A.J., to tell the truth, I sure like Helga more all the time!" he smirked, crunching on the sweet fruit.  
  
Once the brothers were finished with their break, they walked the Midway and caught sight of the "Valkrie's" act, which consisted of snapping a whip and climbing a fake rock to classical music.  
  
"Oh, great, wait til' Mom hears about this!" Rick groaned, watching the gusto with which "Helga" shouted her love for Siegfried. A.J. looked at the growing crowd, then nudging his brother, indicated it was a good time to check the booths out.  
  
Skirting the edges of the fun zone, the Simons each took a side and casually walked past the back entrance of each attraction. Coming to the fortuneteller's tent, Rick was surprised to see an older woman come out and beckon him over. Looking around to see if she meant him, Rick approached and asked, "Ma'am, did you need something?"  
  
"Yes, Mr. Simon, I need to warn you and your partners, I see danger in your future. The stars do not lie!" she whispered, furtively glancing around. "Uh, ma'am, I think you have me mixed up with somebody, my name is Smith." he corrected her. She shook her scarf-clad head, "Mr. Simon, I know who you and your brother are, and I know the one you love is in great danger. You must bring her to me, I will prove this to you."  
  
Suddenly she put a finger to her lips, then hissed, "Come at sundown, I will be waiting." The gypsy disappeared into her tent, then he heard his name being called. Rick pretended to be picking up empty boxes and rushed around the corner of the booths, only to nearly bump into A.J. "Rick, the supervisor is looking for us, we need to go back to work." On the way back to the work area, Rick filled his brother In on what the fortuneteller had said. "I don't believe a word of it, A.J., but the fact that she knows who we are, maybe she has information on who may have killed the guard." His brother nodded, "I think you're right, as soon as you get a chance, pass the word to Laurie to meet us at the tent."  
  
As the afternoon wore on, Rick noticed that more cash deliveries were made to the manager's office. Surveying the list of employees who had easy access to the trailers, he noted that a pair of illusionists named Kendall and Kendall seemed to be in and out of several booths.  
  
Taking a quick break, he snuck into the owner's trailer and met with Bing, updating him on the information he and A.J. had gathered. Asking about the husband and wife, he learned they had been with the company for a year, and had inexplicably turned down several larger offers for shows. A warning light went on in his head, and telling the boss he'd be back later, he ran back to the loading area. His brother was in the middle of unpacking more stuffed toys, when Rick brought a box over and started unloading too. Making sure no one was near, A.J. asked him, "What did you find out from Bing?" Rick filled him in, then added, "As soon as I finish this box, I'm going to check on Laurie, I don't trust any of this lot." A.J. cleared his throat, "Good idea, you should have heard some of the guys about her act; a couple of them want to see her later and I don't think it's to get an autograph!"  
  
Seeing his brother was serious, Rick finished emptying his load, then using the excuse of gathering more supplies, slipped away to the side show area. Suddenly he heard angry voices, then saw a clown performer animatedly arguing with Ralph Kendall, the illusionist in back of their trailer. Taking cover behind the corner of the stage, he heard Kendall tell the clown, "I don't care what he saw, leaving him there was stupid, now there's cops around and we have to pull out now!"  
  
Abruptly he heard steps behind him, then Laurie's voice, "Rick?" He reached out and pulled her into the shadows, "Sweetheart, shh, I think we have our killer." he whispered in her ear. Rick felt her breath on his cheek as she answered, "Sorry, but Captain Ron was looking for you; it was clown makeup under the guard's nails. Want me to get the Captain and A.J.?"  
  
"Yes, go around the back of the tents, you'll find A.J. unloading prizes, send him over here then get Captain Ron. Be careful!" he warned. "Ok, darling!" she kissed him then disappeared back down the path.  
  
Turning back to the criminals he saw that Kendall was gone, leaving the clown angrily wiping off his make off.  
  
Amazingly, Rick watched his transformation from circus performer to a dead ringer for...Ralph Kendall.  
  
Stepping backwards as quietly as possible, Rick fled toward the main stage, then saw his brother rushing toward him. "Rick, I just saw Laurie, you heard Kendall and Sniffles arguing about the murder?" He nodded, then told A.J. "That's nothing, Sniffles is a twin of Ralph Kendall, I think that's how they've pulled off the thefts."  
  
Hurrying toward the owner's office, they found Captain Ron with Bing, then breathlessly told both men what Rick had overheard. Suddenly Rick's watch beeped, and he quickly turned it on. Laurie's voice came through clearly, "Rick, I just saw the Kendalls enter the gypsy's tent, I think they're after her money." Rick hit the stem, "Laurie, come to Bing's right now, ..." Suddenly a muffled cry came through the transmitter, then a voice "Don't fight, lady, you're coming with me." "Laurie, no!" he gasped, then he bolted through the door, followed by his brother and the policeman. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Rushing toward the fortuneteller's booth, Rick entered and found the old woman sprawled on the table, a knife in her back. Coming back out, he yelled for Captain Ron to hurry, then led the others inside.  
  
Immediately the Captain checked the woman's pulse, then pulled out his radio and requested an ambulance and back up as A.J. and Rick both listened to his watch.  
  
They heard the sound of someone struggling, then Deborah Kendall's voice was heard. "Why did you bring her here, are you crazy?" "I had to, she saw us go in the Gypsy's tent, I think she's a cop. Tie her up, we have to deal with her before we split," a male voice replied. A third voice chimed in, "She's not a cop, I recognize her, she's an author, the one who's married to that p.i. Simon. I wager she's the one you saw leaving the trailer area when we were arguing."  
  
"A.J., we've got to find her, I wish I knew how to use the tracer on this thing, Oscar was going to show me." Rick fumed. Captain Ron suddenly reached over, and turning the rim of the crystal, made the hands suddenly go rigid, then point as if a compass. "Thanks, Captain." he managed, then sprinted out of the tent, yelling for A.J. to try the Kendall's trailer.  
  
Listening to the transmitter the entire time he ran, he heard one of the illusionists trying to force his wife to say what she had heard. Deborah Kendall told her husband, "Hypnotize her, and make her forget what she saw." The same voice he had heard before started chanting, "Look at the pendant, look, Mrs. Simon, tell me what you saw?" Just as he got to their trailer, he heard the voice inside, so he pulled his gun and seeing A.J. on the other side, pointed to the back entrance. Abruptly the voice stopped, as Mrs. Kendall cried, "I see police cars coming, kill her, now!"  
  
Frantically trying the front door of the trailer, he kicked it in and yelled, "Freeze, or I'll shoot!" Facing him was Ralph Kendall and his wife, who put her hands up. Laurie was to the side of them, tied up and gagged. Her eyes were wide with fear as Kendall smiled, then retorted, "You should be the one who freezes, my friend here has a gun on your wife, we have nothing to lose if she dies." A single gunshot sounded, then A.J.'s voice called out, "It's ok, Rick, I took care of his weapon." Seeing Laurie slump against her ropes in relief, he barely waited for his brother to direct the killers away from his wife, then he sprung forward and pulled the gag out of her mouth.  
  
"Rick darling, thank God!" she cried, then sagged into his arms as he freed her from the ropes holding her to the chair.  
  
"It's ok, you're safe, my Laurie," he comforted her. Lifting her face to his, he saw how dazed she was, "Sweetheart, did they hurt you?' "I thought Kendall was going to smother me, I nearly passed out." she said, sounding weak.  
  
A.J. joined them, bringing a cup of water. "Honey, sip this, that's the girl." he encouraged, as she put a hand up and took a drink. After a moment her eyes brightened.  
  
"Thank you, A.J., I feel better. Rick, where's Captain Ron, I need to tell him what they did. They tried to hypnotize me to forget what I saw." Her husband took Laurie in his arms. "Darlin', I heard them, I know they scared you. I want to take you to the hospital to make sure you're all right."  
  
She put her arms around his neck, "Please, Rick, let me give him my Statement first, I'm so woozy still, I want to make sure they didn't wipe out my memory."  
  
Giving in, Rick picked her up and had A.J. run interference as he carried her to the Captain's car. Seeing Captain Ron with an angry look on his face, Rick quickened his pace, fearing something had gone wrong.  
  
Glancing over at the Simons approaching him, the policeman went to meet them. "Laurie wants to make sure you take her statement, Captain, she's afraid they tried to erase her memory after they made her faint." Rick told him. Captain Ron nodded, "Honey, tell me everything you saw and remember, I heard quite a bit of it on Rick's transmitter, so I just need you to fill in the blanks." Making her comfortable in the back seat of the police car, Laurie explained how she had just gone by the Gypsy's tent when the old woman had called her over, then handed her a crystal. "I asked her why she wanted me to have it and she said my husband and I were in danger, and that she wouldn't be able to see us later. Just then we heard voices, and she went back in to her booth. I started to walk back to my stage when I saw the Kendalls go in the back entrance, then I had a funny feeling and thought I 'd better call Rick."  
  
Rick tightened his grip on her hand as she continued, "I had just heard you say to come to Mr. Bing's trailer when someone put a cloth over my mouth and nose, I thought I was going to suffocate. The next thing I knew, Mrs. Kendall was tying a gag in my mouth, then she slapped me and ordered me to tell her what I knew. I saw the red light on my watch, so I knew you guys could hear what was going on. Just then Kendall pulled out a pendant and started waving it in front of me, telling me I was to forget what I saw. I was so dizzy, I tried not to look at him."  
  
Laurie broke off, then buried her face in Rick's shoulder. He stroked her hair, then glanced at the Captain. "I think we have enough, Laurie," Captain Ron assured her, patting her arm.  
  
She raised her head and smiled at him, grateful for his tactfulness.  
  
"Thank you, Captain Ron, I'm sorry, I was so afraid. Thank God the transmitter worked." The policeman looked at her, "Laurie, you kept your head, thanks to you we have enough to put the Kendalls away for good. We have a problem though, Rick. I want you to take Laurie straight to Rudy in Silver Rock, Ronald Kendall got away and I want Laurie out of his reach."  
  
Rick was shocked, "I thought A.J. shot him, how did he get away?" The Captain gritted his teeth, "He fooled one of the paramedics into loosening his handcuffs, he slipped out of them and jumped from the ambulance. We have the other two securely under lock and key. But I want you three out of harm's way until we track him down."  
  
Immediately, Rick slid his arms around his wife and took her to  
  
his truck, as A.J. got into Laurie's jeep and prepared to follow them home.  
  
Belting her in, he was ready to turn the key when Captain Ron came over with a blanket and a bottle of water, saying, "It's getting cold, keep her warm and I'll call the clinic and let Doc know you're coming." Touched, Rick shook his hand and thanked him for his back up. "No, thank you, just take care of her. Laurie, don't worry, you were very brave, if you hadn't seen them going into the gypsy's tent, they could have gotten away with, well, they would have escaped." She managed a smile, then as they drove away put her head against Rick's shoulder. "Darling, thank you for finding me, don't be sorry you and A.J. had me work with you, I just wanted to help."  
  
Rick kissed her, then replied, "You did help, sweetheart, I was just so terrified they would hurt you. I heard that woman telling Kendall to kill you, God, I was afraid I wouldn't get there in time."  
  
"You did, my love. I'll be ok, just hold me." she sighed, as he put his free arm around her. As they covered the miles to Silver Rock, Rick told her what the gypsy had told him, clearing up her confusion about meeting the woman later that day. "Rick, Captain Ron wouldn't tell me what happened to her, did the Kendalls kill her?" she gazed up at him. Rick shook his head; "She was still alive when we got to her, I hope she makes it. Captain Ron wrote down the cards she had in front of her when we found her and it looks like she tried to send a message."  
  
"I hope so too, I'm sure she was for real, how else would she have known who we were?" Laurie wondered. "Darlin', I can't say whether or not she could predict the future, all I know is I foresee you are going to be under my personal watch 24 hours a day!" She grinned up at him, "And Helga, too?" "Especially her, my Valkrie!" he promised with a kiss. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Rick woke up from a deep sleep to the sound of crying, then a voice moaning, "No, a trap, no, Rick!" Coming completely awake, he realized Laurie was tossing next to him, and gently put his arms around her. "Sweetheart, it's all right, wake up, Laurie, it's ok." Suddenly she opened her eyes, then realizing Rick was holding her, let out a jagged breath. "Darlin' it's ok,  
  
just a bad dream," he rocked her in his arms.  
  
"Oh, Rick, it was such a nightmare, thank you for waking me, darling." She tried to smile at him, as he wiped tears from her eyes. "Laurie, you had a bad dream last night too, tell me what it's about, my angel," he pleaded, continuing to stroke her forehead.  
  
She took another deep breath, "Rick, I dreamt I was supposed to meet you and A.J. someplace, and I wandered into a warehouse looking for you. Suddenly a man grabbed me, and tied me to a rope, then hoisted me in the air. I was screaming and crying for help, then I saw you and A.J. burst in.  
  
You were calling for me, you couldn't see me, then the man had an automatic weapon in his arms and he started firing at you two. I saw you fall, and I was begging for you to get up then the rope broke above me and I woke up." She shivered and he tightened his embrace.  
  
Damn, he thought everything had gone back to normal too fast. Rudy and Doc had let her go home after running all kinds of tests. Other then a bruised hand and face, Laurie seemed fine. She wasn't to leave the ranch without one of them with her, but she was happy enough with Rob and Robin both staying with her during the day. Now a few days later, she was having these horrific nightmares, they had to find out what was causing them.  
  
He felt his wife's eyes on him, "Rick, I'm all right, really I am. Rudy warned me I might have a reaction of some kind to being terrified like that, what bothers me is I can't remember the last part of what Kendall said waving the pendant in my face." He kissed her, then said, "I want you to see Doc and Rudy, maybe there's some medicine they can give you to help take the nightmares away."  
  
Laurie's smile was back, "My love, you're the best medicine I have to take the fear away, just your touch..." "Like this?" he grinned, kissing her neck, then her cheek, and her lips. "Hm, that's it, darling,"she murmured. He gently caressed her face, then watched her fall asleep. Seeing no reoccurrence of the dream, he closed his eyes, hoping for the rest that they both needed.  
  
"Rick, I'm coming over, Oscar's back from Washington and he's upset we didn't send for him sooner about Laurie." Rudy said over the phone the next morning. "Thanks, Rudy, I guess I wasn't that worried before because she seemed ok. I want to stay home, only Captain Ron thinks he has a clue to where Randall is holed up. A.J. and I will be at the office until 12, why don't you and Oscar come for breakfast and then you can take a look at Laurie," he asked, relieved.  
  
"Son, that's a good idea, especially if Robin is making breakfast. You go ahead and go, I'll call you after I've had a chance to examine our girl." Rudy agreed. Hanging up the phone, Rick looked up to see Laurie in the doorway, a sad look on her face. "Darling, were you talking to Rudy?" she softly asked. He came over to her and took her in his arms, "Yes, sweetheart, he and Oscar are coming for breakfast." She put her head in his chest, "Rick, please don't feel bad , I want you and A.J. to go back to work." she sniffed. "Oh, my love, don't, please," he comforted her. She raised her face to his, then started kissing him. "I love you so much, darling, I'll be fine."  
  
He swung her up in his arms, and kissing her back, told her, "I know you will, because your uncle and Rudy will take care of you for me while A.J. and I take care of business. Now you and I are going to have a cup of coffee together so I can go to work and come home that much sooner, ok?"  
  
Putting her arms around his neck, she laughed, "Ok!"  
  
Once Rick went to work, Rudy and Oscar sat with Laurie and had her go over what happened from the time she saw the Kendalls enter the Gypsy's tent. Once or twice she grabbed for Oscar's hand, and he hung on to give her strength. When she got to the part where the illusionist tried to hypnotize her, she broke off, saying, "Rudy, I'm not sure now what all he did, I remember his pendant, and something else, but it just won't come to me."  
  
"Honey, maybe we should try something else. I keep thinking your nightmares might be linked to some kind of post-hypnotic suggestion that monster forced on you, maybe he didn't even realize it took. Will you let me try to take you back to that period; I won't put you in a trance, just bring your subconscious to the point of the trauma it endured." he asked, looking her in the eye.  
  
She nodded. "I trust you, Rudy, I've never liked the feeling of being in a trance, but maybe if you can just help me remember. What do you want me to do?"  
  
"Do you still have the fortuneteller's crystal?", the doctor inquired.  
  
Laurie looked in her purse, then pulled out a bluish crystal, about an inch long, then handed it and the chain it was on to Rudy. "This will do fine. Oscar, I want you to sit next to Laurie, and just hold her hand. Honey, look straight at the crystal. Look at the light, just stare at the light in the prism." Laurie did, then listened as Rudy told her to close her eyes. "Laurie, can you hear me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
I want you to go back to the carnival, do you remember walking past the Gypsy's tent?" She nodded.  
  
"What do you see?" he questioned.  
  
"The Kendalls, they're going in. I have to tell Rick, I think they're going to rob the gypsy." Laurie replied. "What is happening now, Laurie?" Rudy looked at Oscar.  
  
A pause, "I just told Rick I saw the Kendalls go in. He wants me to go to meet them at Bing's office. "No! someone's grabbing me, something over my mouth, can't breathe!" she tightened her grip on her uncle's hand.  
  
"It's all right, Laurie, help is coming, Rick and A.J. heard you. Where are you now?" Rudy continued.  
  
"Being carried, can't struggle, so dizzy. I hear voices, something tight around me, trying to hypnotize me, no!" Laurie cried. "Go on, Rick's coming," "A voice, my eyes so heavy, he keeps swinging a jewel at me, " "What is he saying, honey, it's all right, we're here," Rudy emphasized.  
  
"He says if I don't tell him what I know, Rick and A.J. will die. I'll be the bait to lure them to their death and he's going to kill them! No, I won't help you, I won't!" Laurie gasped. "Laurie, it's only a dream, I want you to remember that, only a dream. Rick and A.J. are all right. Remember that, you'll remember everything that happened at the carnival." Rudy told her. She took a deep breath. "All right, when I count to three, you'll remember everything, that you're safe, that Rick and A.J. are safe and nothing's going to happen to them. Ok, one, two, three."  
  
Laurie opened her eyes, then took a ragged breath. "Rudy, that was awful, I remember now!" She reached forward to hug both men. "Rudy, bless you, no more bad dreams!" Her uncle handed her a Kleenex, "It's ok, you'll feel better now. I want you to take it easy today. Why don't we go look at the new barn, I'm sure you can use some fresh air."  
  
She let both of her friends give her a hand up, then walked them out the new structure, still needing a roof. Robin came out of the small metal storage shed next to the larger building, then seeing the smile on her mother's face, gave her a hug. "Feeling better, Mom?" Laurie hugged her back, "Yes, darling, no more nightmares. Now let's show the guys what we got for the next time they go fishing." Showing them around the new flock of chickens, Robin told the guys about her acceptance to the Culinary Institute for the summer, to study basic American Cuisine. Oscar laughed, "I see you'll have plenty of chickens to practice your lessons with!"  
  
After displaying a new freezer for keeping Rudy and Oscar's catches fresh, they all walked back to the house. Just as they came into the living room, Robbie drove in and buzzed the gate. Speeding in, he barely turned off his motor before jumping out and running toward the house.  
  
Concerned, Laurie opened the door, just as he was about to knock. "Mom, is Pop and Uncle A.J. here?" He asked, not stopping to catch his breath. She shook her head, "no, Robbie, they were going to be at the office until noon, why, what's happened?"  
  
He grabbed his mother in a tight embrace, then looking her in the eye, said, "I got a call from Captain Ron, Pop's truck was found abandoned in the parking lot of their office, he thinks Kendall got to them."  
  
"No, Robbie, no," she groaned, holding his arm, "They were supposed to meet the Captain to see about a clue, he never saw them?" "I don't know, Mom, he said someone called that there'd been a fight in their parking lot. When he got there, the truck had both doors unlocked but no sign of Pop. I called Aunt Linda, she said Uncle A.J. drove his car in today, but there was no sign of it at the office."  
  
Oscar interrupted, "Robbie, I'm going to call the Captain, something doesn't sound right here, Honey, is your transmitter on?" Laurie looked at her watch, no light. She hit the switch as Oscar got on the phone, then as the red dial lit', set it for receive. Hitting the directional setting, the hands of the watch quickly showed her husbands' location as northeast of the ranch. Suddenly she heard familiar voices, then one of them got louder, "All right, Mr. Simon, you're going to call her or I put a bullet in your brother's head." 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
"No!" Rick shouted, straining at the ropes holding him to his brother. His head still ached from the blows he had received when he was taken. Now out of the corner of his eye he saw the gun against A.J.'s head. "Don't, Rick, they'll kill her!" A.J. told him, then he saw Kendall's fist connect with his brother's face. "Another word, Simon, and you're dead." the murderer snarled. Abruptly Ronald Kendall came into view, holding a cordless phone. "Now, will call your wife, or shall we merely kill you two and pay her a visit?"  
  
Rick stared at the phone, then heard a soft beeping coming from his wrist. Hoping the sound had gone unnoticed, he told Kendall, "All right, I'll call, only to say goodbye to her, I won't be your bait!" A smirk crossed the twin's face, "Fair enough, Mr. Simon: I'll untie your hand and let you enter the number." As the ropes binding his wrist were loosened, Kendall pulled his right hand free and let him push in the phone number to the ranch. Bringing the phone to his ear, he listened to a busy signal, then incredibly heard his wife's voice on his transmitter, "Rick, darling, can you hear me?"  
  
Rick whispered back, "Laurie, don't talk, just listen. Give our position to Oscar and Robbie, let them come get us. Don't come, it's a trap." Suddenly the phone was wrenched out of his fingers, then Ralph Kendall heard the busy signal. "Who do you think you were fooling, Mr. Simon, he ranted angrily, then struck Rick in the face. Hitting the redial, he waited, then heard Oscar's voice, "Simon Residence". "Yes, I have Rick Simon here, he'd like to speak to his wife, please." Goldman replied, "One moment", then directing Laurie to pick up the extension, wrote on a piece of paper and held it up, "Set up a meeting, we'll get there before hand and get both of them."  
  
She nodded then said "Rick, it's Laurie, where are you?" Instead of hearing his voice, she heard the sarcastic tone of Ralph Kendall. "It's a pleasure to speak with you again, Mrs. Simon." "What have you done to my husband and A.J., let them go now!" she demanded, trying to keep calm. As she looked up at her son and daughter, he replied, "Of course they can go free, but you and only you need to come fetch them. If we see any police, they'll both die, understand?" "Tell him it's a go, we know where the Kendalls have them." Oscar relayed to her. "All right, I'll be there, where do you want me to go?" Kendall directed, "Drive to your husband's office, then take Cactus Valley Way to the industrial park next to the railroad tracks. Pull into the carport next to the main entrance, then get out and come to the back entrance. The unloading dock will be open, you will find your husband and brother-in-law there."  
  
She swallowed hard, then said, "All right, let me talk to both of them, I want to make sure they're alright." "Certainly, Mrs. Simon, but just for a minute." he returned politely. In a moment she heard her husband's voice, "Laurie, don't come, please darling." Biting her lip to stop the tears, she whispered, "I love you, Richard, don't worry. I'm driving Oscar crazy, he and Robbie and Rudy are with me. Let me talk to Andy, ok?" She heard a pause, then he replied, "I love you too, Laurel, here's Andy." Seeing the understanding look her uncle gave her; she listened to silence, then A.J.'s voice. "Laurel, I'm ok, have you talked to my missus?" Oscar nodded at her, then she responded, "Yes, Andy, don't worry, everything's all right at home. I'll be there soon, just hang in there."  
  
Suddenly Kendall was back on the phone, "All right, Mrs. Simon, enough family talk, you have 45 minutes to get here, or I start shooting. If I don't see you alone when you drive in, I start shooting. 45 minutes."  
  
Click.  
  
Laurie looked at her uncle, as he hung up the extension. "Oscar, I need to go with you guys, there's no two ways about it.," she told him. As he started to contradict her, she reached over and took his hand. "Please listen, I will be in the driver's seat when we park, then I will hide in the back and you guys go in and rescue Rick and A.J. I won't move until you come out, I promise. " Rudy looked at Oscar's set face, then sighed, "I have to agree with her, old friend. Especially since we have to deal with both Kendalls, right?"  
  
Laurie looked at Oscar in astonishment as he nodded. "Captain Ron says Ronald Kendall switched places with his lawyer and escaped this morning. The Captain already has the area locked down, we pick him up a block from the warehouse."  
  
Robbie took his mother's arm, "I don't want you to go, Mom, let me go with Uncle Oscar and Uncle Rudy instead." She shook her head; "I need you and Robin to go to Linda and Ricky, just in case. They shouldn't be alone." Both daughter and son embraced her, then wiping her eyes, Laurie looked at her uncle and said, "Let's go."  
  
On the road to Phoenix, Oscar took the wheel, as Rudy and Laurie listened to the sometimes muffled transmission from Rick's receiver. Laurie winced as the Kendalls took turns taunting the brothers, then frighteningly, heard Ralph tell them that when Laurie arrived, she'd find them being raised by some kind of winch and suspended above the building's floor. "She'll have to choose how you two die, then we'll call the police and exchange her for my wife. That's fair, Mr. Simon, don't you think?"  
  
As the voices of the murderous twins moved away, Laurie took a chance and whispered into her transmitter, "Rick, we're almost there, just hold on." She held her breath, then heard A.J.'s voice, "Rick, it's Laurie" Immediately her husband replied in a low voice, "Sweetheart, don't come in, whatever you do." "I won't, darling; Oscar, Rudy and Captain Ron will come in to get you. I'll be waiting for you in the car."  
  
Just then Oscar pulled to the side of the road, behind an unmarked police car. Captain Ron climbed in, then seeing Laurie and Oscar switch seats, started to protest. "Laurie's only driving in, she's going to lock herself in the car until we come out, right, honey?" Oscar interrupted, looking at his niece. "Yes, Oscar, I won't move until you get the guys," she replied, then pulled away from the curb.  
  
Arriving at exactly 45 minutes after the end of the phone call, Laurie drove into the carport as told by Kendall, then climbed into the back seat as Oscar, Rudy and Captain Ron stealthy crept out of the car. Closing her eyes, Laurie sent a message that they were there to Rick, then felt a warning. "Oscar," she hissed as he went toward the entrance, "Rick says Ralph Kendall is behind the back door, go in the front." Her uncle nodded, then he and Rudy vanished inside.  
  
Rick slumped against his brother, hoping that nothing went wrong. Watching as Ronald Kendall came into the room, he saw him say something to his brother, then grin and start toward the winch on the opposite wall. Suddenly he heard Captain Ron shout, "Freeze, Phoenix Police." Seeing the attention of both twins diverted, he nudged A.J. and together they managed to detach the rope that was to have pulled them off the floor. As first the Policeman then his officers entered and surrounded the Kendalls, Rick saw Oscar and Rudy out of the corner of his eye.  
  
As they came toward the Simons, suddenly Ralph Kendall pulled a gun and fired toward a small tank in the center of the warehouse, causing a small explosion. Captain Ron and his men fired back, striking the would-be killer and driving him to the floor.  
  
Quickly Oscar reached Rick and A.J., untying them and helping them up off the ground. Rudy grabbed A.J. as he swayed, "Easy, son, we'll get you two to the hospital, can you walk?" The younger Simon managed a smile, "Yeah, I can make it. We owe you guys." Oscar grinned at both brothers, "Save it for Laurie, she's the one who insisted we bring her along. She's hiding in the back of my car right now, we'd better not keep her waiting!"  
  
A.J. put an arm around his brother as they started out of the smoky room, "Rick, remind me to kiss your wife when we get out of here." Rick started to reply, then suddenly got a look of panic on his face. "Kendall's escaped, he's after Laurie!"  
  
Outside, Laurie had been waiting on the floor of Oscar's car, then hearing the explosion inside, moved to the front seat, fearing she would have to move the vehicle if fire came out of the building.  
  
Abruptly she heard running feet, then cautiously peeked through the window to see if the guys were coming. Shockingly, she saw one of the Kendalls running right at the car, then he caught sight of her. Ducking down, she crawled across the seat, terrified he was going to try to commandeer the car. She turned her receiver to send, calling "Rick, Kendall's out here!"  
  
She heard the murderer bang on the car window, shouting for her to let him in. "Laurie, stay in the car, we're coming!" she heard Rick yell, then gunfire erupted, shattering the windows.  
  
Frantic, she popped open the passenger door, then scooted out and tried to run around the back of car, only to be grabbed from behind. "Rick!" she tried to scream, but Kendall forced a gag in her mouth, then dragged her kicking toward a van parked near the entrance. "Stop struggling, my dear, or I'll have to hit you," he grated, pulling her toward the vehicle. Suddenly she heard Oscar yell, "Let her go!" then she saw her uncle and Rudy with guns drawn next to the van. Desperate, she gave one final kick that connected with the murderers shin, then threw herself away from him, landing not on the ground but in Rick's arms. Quickly he pulled the handkerchief from her mouth then covered her with himself, all the time saying her name and holding her tightly against his chest. "Rick," she gasped, seeing the bruises and swollen eye, then clung to him as gunfire again sounded.  
  
"Is she all right?" A.J. came to their side. She looked at him, seeing the same marks on his face. "I'm fine, just scared. Oh A.J., what did they do to you guys?" She wanted to cry, seeing them so beat up. "They're ok, honey," Rudy knelt next to her, briefly examining her. "I'm not hurt, Rudy, where's Oscar?" Letting her sit up, Rick supported her as she looked around for her uncle, then spotted him with a sheet covered body on the ground. Shaking, she turned to Rick, "Are they?" he nodded, "Yes, sweetheart, those murderers will never hurt us again." Leaning against him, she finally felt safe.  
  
Oscar glanced over at them, then seeing his niece sitting up, rushed over to the group. "Laurie, did he hurt you?" he asked, lifting her off the ground and embracing her. "No, Oscar, he threatened to hit me if I didn't go with him, but I hit him first," she told him, kissing his cheek. Looking back at his car, she added, "I had to get out of the car, Oscar, he shot out the windows and was going to shoot me. I didn't see he came around the car so when I tried to run, that's when he grabbed me."  
  
"You did right, I'm proud of you, honey. You gave us an unobstructed target." he replied, walking her and Rick both over to one of Captain Ron's police cars. Putting her and Rick in the back, Captain Ron insisted on taking the three Simons and Rudy to the hospital himself, while Oscar followed in his damaged but working car. As they sped down the road, Laurie gently caressed her husband's face, telling him, "No more bad dreams, darling, now it's my turn to take care of you!" He winked at her with his good eye, then whispered, "My favorite part of recuperating!"  
  
Once the emergency room doctor took a look at the two brothers, he immediately called in their "regular" Doctor, Dr. Peters, who had worked with Rudy before.  
  
Knowing the family the way he did, Dr. Peters let Laurie sit with Rick until it was his turn for x-rays and a Cat scan. Going outside to wait for Rick and A.J., Laurie found Linda and Robbie waiting anxiously in the waiting area, and immediately embraced them. "Laurie, are they all right, I've been so frightened," her sister-in-law said, holding tightly to her arm. "They're going to be fine, honey, they got banged up but I don't think anything's broken.  
  
Just then Oscar came wearily into the emergency room, then spotting the trio, came over to hug Linda and Robbie. Putting an arm around Laurie, he told her "Both Kendalls are dead, honey, I wanted to make sure there was no mistake this time." She leaned against her uncle, "Thank you, Oscar, I'm just sorry your car was damaged." He kissed her forehead, then looking at his nephew, grinned, "one of the hazards of law enforcement, son. Never use your own car to track down a killer, insurance companies frown on it!"  
  
Making them laugh, Oscar kept the Simons' from worrying about Rick and A.J. until Rudy appeared with Dr. Peters. Holding his hand up to keep them from all talking at once, Dr. Peters smiled, "It's all right, both Rick and A.J. are fine. Linda, A.J. has a badly bruised cheekbone and a slight concussion, otherwise he should be all right in a few days. You can go in and see him; I'd like to observe him for a couple of hours, then you can take him home." Hugging her friends and nephew, Linda sped down the hall. Turning to Laurie, who nervously had taken her uncle's hand, the doctor put a hand on her shoulder. "Laurie, Rick's going to be all right. He has a broken cheekbone, as well as some nasty bruises around his eye. Until the swelling goes down, I don't want him to drive, I want to make sure his vision is clear." Letting out a deep breath, Laurie managed to thank Dr Peters, "Just make sure he stays put for the next few days, he's as bad as you, missy, "Rudy laughed.  
  
"Go on, Mom," Robbie urged, seeing her hesitate for a moment, "Oscar and I will come by in a few minutes." She hugged all of them then ran down the hall as fast as her sister-in-law.  
  
The four men watched her go, then her son broke the silence, "I don't know how you guys handle it, I get so afraid for Mom and Pop sometimes, what would we do without them?" Oscar put an arm around him, "You're never going to find out if I can help it, son I've spent too much time without a family, to lose any of you now!"  
  
As Laurie entered her husband's room, she saw him holding an ice pack to his face, and she had to force back the tears. "Rick," she breathed his name, then seeing him look toward her, rushed to his side. He held out his hand and she grabbed it and then kissed his face, careful to avoid the swelling around his right eye. "My Laurie," he whispered, raising his fingers to her face, then feeling the tears on her cheeks. "Sweetheart, it's all right, don't cry," he said in a stronger voice, pulling her closer to him. "Darling, I'm sorry, I can't bear to see you hurt, I'm just glad you had your watch on." she told him, clinging to his arm. Rick kissed her tears away, "I'm glad too, darlin', I'm never going to be without it!"  
  
When Oscar and Robbie tiptoed in a few minutes later, they found Laurie asleep next to Rick, who looked at them, then put a finger to his lips. Robbie nodded, then quietly came and hugged his father as Oscar carefully lifted his niece and carried her to the waiting room. As soon as she was gone, Rick told his son, "They're going to let me go home in a few hours, so I didn't want them to wake her up, she's worn out." Rob nodded, "Uncle Rudy told me what that murderer did to her, Pop. I'm glad that Kendall woman who wanted Mom killed will be in prison for a long, long time!"  
  
His father let out a deep sigh, "So am I, Robbie. Now we can really have a great Thanksgiving, No more nightmares!" 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
"Ok, who wants white meat!" Rudy called over the festive din, little Ricky's wailing and Rick and A.J.'s squabbling over the wishbone.  
  
Watching her family, Laurie felt joy welling up in her. Almost everyone she loved was there, Oscar, Rudy, Linda, A.J., Mom, and the Chief across from her, Robbie and Ramona, Robin next to her, and Rick beaming at her from the head of the table. She had kept an extra seat open for Robin's friend, Ian, just in case he got an early flight from Las Vegas, but she had asked Rudy to go ahead and carve the succulent turkey Robin had roasted that morning.  
  
Once everyone was served, Mom looked at her and said, "Honey, why don't you say grace this year." She caught her breath; Rick or the children usually did the honors. Looking over at her husband, she saw him grinning at her, then glancing over at Robbie and Robin, realized by their smiles that they had planned this. Moved, she bowed her head, "Lord, thank you for keeping us safe and bringing us together again this year. Thank you for the blessing of new family and old friends, for the gift of Ricky to our family and for the love we have for each other. Most of all, we give thanks for all you have done in our lives. Bless all who are far from us, and the food that we are about to share. In thy bounty thru Christ our Lord, Amen"  
  
"Amen!" Laurie looked up at the echo and saw pride in Rick's eyes. Impulsively she put out her hand and he squeezed it, sending a thrill up her spine. As he released it to pass the gravy, she heard Ricky let out a laugh, and glancing over, saw him holding his bottle and looking at his uncle, who reacted by making a funny face.  
  
Just then the gate buzzed, and excusing herself from the table, went to answer the door.  
  
"Not so fast, Mrs. Simon, "she felt Rick scoot past her, protectively going to check who the visitor was. Taking a glance, he let her open the door to a shivering Ian Whitecloud. "Happy Thanksgiving, Mrs. Simon, Mr. Simon!" he chattered.  
  
Bringing him in, Laurie had him warm himself at the fireplace while she got him a hot cup of coffee. Seating him at the table once he was comfortable, he got one look at Chief Joseph and almost dropped his fork. "Uncle, uh, how did, I mean, Happy Thankgiving!" he stammered, surprised. A grin split the elder's face, "Happy Thanksgiving, my nephew, so this is the young lady you told me about."  
  
Robin looked from the Chief to Ian and back; "Ian, the chief is your uncle?" she asked, turning crimson. He nodded, then suddenly smiled. "Well, Uncle is what I grew up calling the Chief, he's best friends with my Grandfather Pete. " Chief Joseph chuckled, "His grandfather and I went to war together, our parents made us promise we would not come back without the other."  
  
Laurie couldn't believe the wonderful coincidence, oh, if only her daughter had found someone like Robert had with Ramona! Trying not to push, she made sure after the meal that both of their children had time together with their friends.  
  
Going to the kitchen to make a pot of coffee to go with dessert, she suddenly felt her grandmother's presence, then saw her figure standing in the patio. Hitting the brew switch, she quietly went out the back door and stopping a few feet away, said, "Grandmother?"  
  
She smiled, "My child, I told you everything would be all right. Your Robin will not be lonely again. Richard and A.J. will be safe."  
  
Laurie found her voice, "Yes, Grandmother, thank you for taking care of them. I love Rick so; I try to have faith that he'll be safe when I'm not there. Please keep watching over him, and I'll promise to listen to my uncle."  
  
Her Grandmother's smile broadened, then Laurie felt an arm around her. Rick held her close as he looked at Casey, then told her, "Grandmother, thank you for looking out for us."  
  
"Happy Thanksgiving, my children, Just hold tight to each other," she said. One moment she was there, then she faded from sight.  
  
Laurie shivered, it was almost too much to take in. She felt Rick steering her back inside. "Sweetheart, you're shaking. Let me warm you up." he said, seating her at the kitchen table. Pouring a cup of hot tea, Rick sat next to her and held her as she sipped the beverage.  
  
Once she was warm, she gazed at him, "Rick, darling, how did you know Grandmother was there?" He kissed her cheek, then replied, "I felt something, then I saw you standing in the patio with her. Darlin' I want you to tell me when you go outside like that, I know she won't hurt you, but especially at  
  
night..." Touched, Laurie kissed him, then said, "I promise, Rick, I don't want you to worry. Grandmother told me that you and A.J. would be safe, and that Robin wouldn't be lonely again. That made me feel bad, I didn't know she felt like that."  
  
Rick shook his head, "I guess she sees things we don't, maybe we've kept Robin too isolated. I still can't get used to your Grandmother coming, but now I feel better about going back to work on Monday." "You know Rudy wouldn't have let you but your cheek is almost healed and the swellings completely gone.", she caressed his face with her fingers. Remembering the coffee, Laurie got up and picked up the pot, then not able to resist, leaned over and kissed him again.  
  
A wicked gleam appeared in his eyes, "Sure you don't want to continue that in our room?" She giggled, then laying a finger across his lips, whispered, "You've got a date." Getting up to take the tray of cups, he watched his wife go ahead of him into the noisy gathering, then caught his brother's knowing look. Setting down the refreshments next to the desserts, he went over to A.J., who was bouncing his namesake on his knee.  
  
"Well, Ricky, don't you want to see your Uncle make more funny faces, " A.J. teased.. As he handed the baby over to Rick, he lowered his voice, "Was it Grandmother Casey we saw in the patio?"  
  
Rick nodded, "Yeah, I made Laurie promise next time to let me know when she goes outside like that. She was shaking with cold when I went outside. Grandmother promised that we would be safe; I actually got up the nerve to speak to her and she told us Happy Thanksgiving and to hold tight to each other."  
  
A.J. just stared at his brother. "You talked to her, I can't even imagine what I would say to a ghost." Rick looked at his nephew, then making a gookie face, admitted, "I told her thank you for looking after us all. I had to say something, and like I told Laurie, I feel better now about going to work next week."  
  
Just then there was a rattling of glasses as Chief Joseph stood, then raising his cup, asked to offer a toast. Rick handed a now sleepy Ricky to his brother, then reached out and caught Laurie by the hand.  
  
Looking at them, the Chief said, "To Laurie and Rick, their children and family. May they always have happiness in this home to share, and may you never be parted. Happy Thanksgiving!"  
  
As warm smiles surrounded them, Rick took Laurie in his arms, hearing her whisper, "Never let go, darling." Kissing her, he promised, with a grin, "I'll always watch over you, whether you're Laurie or Helga!" As they turned to embrace their friends. Robin looked at Ian, who was smiling at the sight of her parents. "Penny for your thoughts," she found herself saying.  
  
He looked at her, then taking Robin's hand, answered, "They're worth more than that, I want the kind of relationship your folks have. I was thinking all this felt so right, then when I saw Uncle Joseph, well, I knew this was the best time."  
  
Startled, Robin asked him, "Best time for what, Ian?" "For this." Ian took a box out of his pocket, then added, "I know we've only know each other a little over a month, but I've never cared so strongly about someone the way I care for you." He opened the box and took out a friendship ring, then slipping it on her hand, said, "would you wear my ring, Robin? I know we're kind of old to be going steady, but I love being with you, and I was wondering if you felt the same?"  
  
She started at the ring, then meeting his eyes, simply said "Yes." Taking a quick look around, he kissed her cheek, then was surprised when she put her arms around him and kissed him back.  
  
Seeing her daughter's display of affection with Ian, Laurie glanced back to her husband, then said, "All because you wanted to give me a magical anniversary." Rick took her face in his hands, then said, "The magic's just beginning, sweetheart. For them, and for us!" 


End file.
